Skell Weapons
Skell Weapons are weapons for Skells in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are a type of Skell Gear that can be equipped and used in battle. Skell Weapons come in many different varieties and colors, and the same type of Skell Weapon can have different stats and effects, even at the same level. Skell Weapons can be purchased at the Shop Terminal on Armory Alley, crafted at the AM Terminal, or obtained from enemies. Except for Sidearms, which grant the use of Auto-Attacks, Skell Weapons grant the Skell the ability to use Battle Arts. These require Skell Fuel to cast. If an appendage carrying a weapon is destroyed, those weapons cannot be used until the battle ends. Some powerful and bulky weapons take up multiple weapon slots on the back and sometimes shoulders. Some weapons can only be equipped on a certain weapon slot, like the right back. Skell Weapon Types * Sidearms are wielded in the hands. They are the auto-attacking weapons. * Back Weapons are wielded on the back. They often take up multiple slots and have high fuel costs, but have powerful Arts. * Shoulder Weapons are wielded on the shoulders. They are the "medium" option in terms of power and fuel efficiency. Many shoulder weapons are exclusive to the right shoulder slot. * Arm Weapons are wielded on the arms. These weapons generally grant buffs, though there are a few weakly-damaging arm weapons. * Spare Weapons are carried in the hands. They have low fuel usage, cooldown time, and damage compared to other Skell Weapons. Skell Superweapons The fourteen Superweapons are the most powerful Skell Weapons. They can only be crafted at the AM Terminal, and their schematics must be obtained by completing missions or finding them in hard-to-reach Treasure Boxes. To offset their power, they have very high fuel usage, long casting animations, and high cooldown time, and usually take up multiple slots. Serial Numbers The numbers and letters in each Skell Weapon's serial number shows several details about the weapon; for example, look at SSM-XXMX150SA G-Buster. * The first three letters are the weapon slot: SHM for Sidearms, SRM for Back, SSM for Shoulder, SAM for Arm, and SKM for Spare. * The next letters show rarity: No X'' signifies the weapon was bought or crafted, one ''X signifies the weapon was dropped from an enemy, and XX signifies the weapon is Intergalactic-quality, meaning higher stats, shorter cooldown times, and more upgrades than other versions in that tier. XX-quality weapons can only be obtained from gold drops; silver drops only yield X quality weapons. Weapons based on enemy Skell weapon modules cannot be XX. * M'' or ''R usually refers to the weapon's range, whether it is short-range or long-range. * Some Right Shoulder-only weapons have an additional X'' after the above. * Superweapons lack the above two, and have only '''USP'. * A three- or four-digit number shows the weapon's model. The higher-quality the weapon, the higher the second (or third, for four-digits) digit. 6 is the highest tier. Alternate versions of the same model have a number other than zero at the last digit. * The two letters at the end of the serial number show the weapon's Arms Manufacturer: SA for Sakuraba Industries, GG for Grenada Galactic Group, ME for Meredith & Co., GA for Orphean Technologies, and LA for Six Stars. Skell Weapon Drops by Enemy Unlike ground weapons, Skell Weapons are tied to certain types of enemy, usually Mechanoids or large enemies. Drop Tables Unique Weapons These Skell Weapons can be obtained from bosses or by destroying weapon appendages of enemy Skells. Category:Skell Weapons Category:XCX Weapons